theo_design_challengefandomcom-20200214-history
Theo Design Challenge Wikia
Theo's TAR Design Challenge is part of the seventh installment of the reality television game show, This design includes the race course as well as the tasks that teams must complete on each leg. Dating couple John McGuire and Becky Burgess is the winner of the race. Production Development and Production This season spanned a little over 36,000 miles (58,000 kms), while racing across 5 continents, 10 countries and 24 cities, including first time visits to Slovakia, Georgia, and Samoa. Along the race, teams found themselves sailing dhow in Tanzania, walking at the top of moving train in Turkey, taking picture with crocodile in Indonesia, and swimming with sea turtle in Samoa. Filming began on November 1, 2015 with a starting line in Fort Zachary Taylor in Key West, Florida. Local media wrote that teams also visited house of Ernest Hemingway as part of the starting line. The filming wrapped on at November 24, 2015 in Albany, New York. Casting Applications for this season was closed on June 1, 2015. This season of The Amazing Race features prominent figures in television, including former Big Brother 17 contestants, dating couple John McGuire and Becky Burgess, and also frenemies who don't realize their love for each other, Clay Honeycutt and Audrey Middleton. Socialite and singers, Ariana and Frankie Grande, also join the cast along with popular singers Nicki and Taylor who took a break from their world tour to join the race, and also folk-rock singers, Sufjan and MarzukI Stevens. Results The following teams participated in the Race, each listed along with their placements in each leg and relationships as identified by the program. Note that this table is not necessarily reflective of all content broadcast on television, owing to the inclusion or exclusion of some data. Placements are listed in finishing order: *A red team placement means the team was eliminated. *A green ƒ means the team won the Fast Forward clue. A green-colored leg number indicates that the Fast Forward was available for that leg but not used. *An underlined leg number indicates that there was no mandatory rest period at the Pit Stop and all teams were ordered to continue racing. *An underlined Blue team's placement means the team came in last on a non-elimination leg and had to perform a Speed Bump task in the following leg. *A gold ⊃ or a cyan ⋑ indicates that the team chose to use one of the two U-Turns in a Double U-Turn; ⊂ or ⋐ indicates the team who received it. *A salmon ε indicates that the team decided to use the first Express Pass on that leg; if next to a leg number, it indicates that the team with the first Express Pass was eliminated on that Leg without ever having used it. A magenta ə indicates the team had previously been given the second Express Pass and used it on that leg. Prizes The prize for each leg was awarded to the first place team for that leg. # Leg 1 - Two Express Passes – an item that can be used on the race to skip any one task of the team's choosing. The winning team keeps one for themselves but must relinquish the second to another team before the end of the fifth leg of the race. # Leg 2 - A trip for two to Somalia # Leg 3 '''- A trip for two to North Korea # '''Leg 4 - $5,000 for each team member # Leg 5 - Supplies of Taylor Swift's CD for life # Leg 6 - A trip for two to South Africa # Leg 7 '- Complete DVD set of Keeping Up With Kardashians # '''Leg 8 '- A pair of live pandas # '''Leg 9 - '''Voucher for Manolo Blahnik's shoes worths $10,000 # '''Leg 10 - A trip for two to Galapagos Island # Leg 11 - Dinner with Sofia Vergara and brand new Ford Focus for each team member # Leg 12 - $1,000,000 Episode Title Quotes Episode titles are often taken from quotes made by the racers. # "I Am Clearly Hotter Than You" - Sufjan ''(Dar es Salaam, Tanzania) # "Are There Sharks on This Ocean?" - ''Susan (Mtwara, Tanzania) # "Shadier Than Drug Dealers on Hot Summer" - Nick (Prague, Czech Republic) # "I Am Not Sociopath, I Am Just Socially Selective" - Audrey (Kosice, Slovakia) # "Stop Screaming or I Will Choke You with My Trembling Hands!" - Audrey (Budapest, Hungary) # "James Bond Is Not Blond, You Fool!" - Audrey (Adana, Turkey) # "I Will Be the Queen of Title Quotes" - Audrey (Tbilisi, Georgia) # "Please, I Only Eat Healthy Food. I Don't Taste Tasty" - Becky (Medan, Indonesia) # "My Biggest Aspiration in Life Is Having My Own Wikipedia Page" - Audrey (Melbourne, Australia) # "Clay in Trunks Will Definitely Boost the TV Rating" - Audrey (Manono Island, Samoa) # "I Cannot Deal with Your Misanthropic Behavior Anymore" - Clay (Savai'i Island, Samoa) # "This Is More Insane Than Shopping on Black Friday!" - Becky (Albany, United States) Race Summary Leg 1 (United States → Tanzania) *Key West, Florida, United States ' (Fort Zachary Taylor) ''(Starting Line) *Key West (Hemingway House) * Miami (Miami International Airport) to Dar es Salaam, '''Tanzania (Julius Nyerere International Airport) *Dar es Salaam (Askari Monument) *Dar es Salaam (Nabaki Afrika) *Dar es Salaam (Wonder Welders) *Dar es Salaam (Coco Beach) *Dar es Salaam (Village Museum) *Dar es Salaam (Azania Front Lutheran Church) In the first Roadblock, teams need to pick an ice cream bicycle and riding around Coco Beach to sell 15 ice cream cones for at least 5,000 TZS each. Once they collect at least 75,000 TZS, teams will bring the money to ice cream seller in exchange for their next clue. In the second Roadblock of the leg, teams need to walk around Village Museum and find traditional huts from 10 different Tanzanian tribes: Haya, Waha, Mwera, Gogo, Hehe, Bena, Fipa, Ngoni, Nyakusa, and Pimbwe. Without taking any note, teams must memorize the shape of each huts. Once they feel confident, they must match the name of the tribes with its correct traditional hut. If they're correct, they will receive their next clue. Additional tasks: *At the Starting Line, teams are given a copy of Green Hills Africa by Ernest Hemingway. Once they find out their first destination country, Tanzania, teams must bring the book back to Hemingway House and tell him their first destination country to earn their next clue. * Teams receive the photograph of a carving. Teams need to figure out that their first destination in Tanzania is Askari Statue. Once teams here, they will receive their departure time for the next morning. * In Nabaki Afrika, teams must transport two sacks of scrap metals to Wonder Welders. Once they successfully transport the scrap metals, they will receive their next clue. Leg 2 (Tanzania) * Dar Es Salaam (Dar Es Salaam Bus Station) to Mtwara (Mtwara Bus Station) *Mtwara (Mtwara Girls Secondary School) *Mtwara (Mtwara Groundnut Plantation) * Mtwara (Mikindani Bay or ADEA) *Mtwara (Town Hall) *Mtwara (Old Boma Hotel) The Detour of this leg is a choice between Sea or Land. In Sea, teams must sew the ripped sail of a dhow, then properly attach it to the mast. Once the sail has been attached correctly, teams will travel using dhow to middle of the sea to retrieve the next clue from a floating buoy. In Land, teams must take a look at a giant Tingatinga painting, then choosing one of the paintings in half-kilometer area from ADEA, teams must spot ten differences between the painting and the reference painting they've seen before without taking any note and carrying the paintings. Once they can mark all ten differences, they will get their next clue. In this Roadblock, one team must watch and listen to a performance of band playing a bongo flava music, the Tanzanian version of hip hop music, then they must enter a room in Town Hall to find hundreds of CDs. Using the CD player there, teams must play the CDs to find the same music matching the music they listen outside. If they're correct, they will be granted with their next clue. Additional tasks: *At the Pit Start, teams are given two dozens of books that teams must deliver to Mtwara Girls Secondary School in exchange for their next clue. *In Mtwara Groundnut Plantation, teams must harvest 2kgs of groudnut to receive their next clue. *Teams must ride bicycles to reach the Pit Stop in Old Boma Hotel. Leg 3 (Tanzania → Czech Republic) * Mtwara (Mtwara Airport) to Prague, Czech Republic ''' (Václav Havel Airport Prague) *Prague (Lennon Wall) *Prague (Prague Orloj) *Prague (Bata Shoe Shop in Wenceslas Square) *Prague (Prague Metronome) * Prague (Museum of Alchemy and Cathedral of St. Castulus or Old New Synagogue, Clam-Gallas Palace, and The Charles Bridge) *Prague (Žižkov Television Tower) *Prague (Mirror Maze no. 1) In this Roadblock, one team member is required to watch Prague astronomical clock, or known locally as Prague orloj, to determine the current time, sunrise time, sunset time, and the sun position. Without consulting watch or other electronic devices, teams must figure out the intricate mechanism of Prague orloj to find the correct answer. Once they have filled the answer, they will take it to the clock keeper. If they answer within 5 minutes from the actual and correct time, the clock keeper will give them the next clue. If they're incorrect, the clock keeper will rip the answer and give teams new sheet to work on once again. The Detour is a choice between Medieval Magic or Trivial Tour. In Medieval Magic, teams need to make their way to Museum of Alchemy and deliver three alembics, six crucibles, one sand bath, one aludel, and four glass retorts 200 meters to Cathedral of St. Castulus where a crazy alchemist has waited. If teams all have brought the correct tools, the crazy alchemist will ask them to set the workstation in correct order using provided tools and tools that they bring, which teams need to figure out that the workstation reference is on the Museum of Alchemy. If they have set the station correctly, the crazy alchemist will hand them their next clue. In Trivial Tour, teams must become a city tour guide and guide a group of five tourists. After putting on tour guide uniform in Old New Synagogue, teams need to learn and memorize a piece of paper containing the information of three destinations (Old New Synagogue, Clam-Gallas Palace, and The Charles Bridge) in five minutes. Once time is up, teams will take the group and walk to the three destinations. If teams forget to explain the key information, the group will ask something. When they have arrived in Charles Bridge, teams may run to the center of the bridge to find the senior tour guide. If they have explained and answered all questions correctly, they will get their next clue. If not, they must go back to Old New Synagogue and learn again. '''Additional tasks: *In Lennon Wall, teams must watch the performance of a street musician and donate some money in exchange for their next clue. *Teams only receive a picture of Prague orloj from the musician, and they must figure out that the picture directs them to Prague orloj in Old Town Square. *After the Roadblock, teams need to figure out that the largest shoe shop in Prague is Bata shoe shop in Wenceslas Square. *In Bata shoe shop, teams must pick three customers who will give three different pictures of their dream shoes. Then, teams must searching through five-store shoe shop to find the matching shoes. Once they all have found the correct shoes, teams will get their next clue. *The clue after Bata shoe shop contains a riddle: "I'm a giant. I'm helping the musicians keep their tempo steady. Find me and drive to me." Teams need to figure out that the riddle leads them to Prague Metronome. *After the Detour, teams receive another riddle: "Only in Prague, you can find babies crawling tall tower without using safety equipments." which indicates Žižkov Television Tower. In here, teams will find their next clue. Leg 4 (Czech Republic → Slovakia) * Prague (Prague Main Train Station) to Košice, Slovakia (Košice Railway Station) * Košice (Košice Bus Station) to Geča (Geča Bus Stop) * Geča (Geča Post Office or house near the riverbank) *Košice (Anička Park) *Košice (SPOT Važecká) *Košice (Kunsthalle) *Košice (Singing Fountain) During this leg, teams are only allowed to use public transportation or walk to their destination. The Detour involves festival cultures that are common in Slovakia. In Boys, teams must join a local boy, and they must dress as three Wise Men, then they must learn to sing Christmas carol in Slovakian language. Once they have learned, they must go door to door to perform the carol in houses. When they have sung for 12 happy houses, they will receive their next clue. In Girls, teams must participate in carrying of Morena festival to mark the end of the winter. They will receive a picture with a dressed doll, then they must dress it according to the picture. Once they have done dressing the doll, they must bring it to the bank and burn the doll. Once it has been lit in fire, teams will earn their next clue. In this Roadblock, teams must learn the traditional dancing of Slovakia, called Odzemok, which involves Slovakian national weapon, the shepherd's axe, including the complicated move and throwing the axe to another dancers. Once teams feel confident, they can perform with another three dancers. If they can successfully perform the move, they will earn their next clue. Additional tasks: *In Anička Park, teams must decorate a maypole and build it. Once the maypole has been properly built, teams will get their next clue. *Teams then will receive the picture of SPOT Važecká which teams must figure out. Leg 5 (Slovakia → Hungary) * Košice (Košice Railway Station) to Eger, Hungary ''' (Eger Train Station) *Eger (Eger Thermal Bath and Water Park) * Eger (Gál Tibor Winery or Eger Turkish Bath) *Eger (Országzászló) *Budapest (Shoes on the Danube) *Budapest (Memento Park) *Budapest (Moholy-Nagy University of Art and Design) *Budapest (Ebihal Büfé) *Budapest (Lupa Island) This Detour of the leg is a choice between Water or Wine. In Water, teams must drive themselves to Eger Turkish Bath and clean one of the pools from sulphur waste. Once the pool is squeaky clean, they will receive their next clue. In Wine, teams must prepare for the wine-tasting ceremony. First, one team member must get two tables and four chairs from the storage room while the other team member waits in cellar. After the tables are correctly set and decorated, that team member will take the wine order from 8 people. Without taking any note, that team member must pass the order to the other member who will search through the cellar to find the correct wines and bring them upstairs. Once the correct wines are poured, they will receive their next clue. In the Roadblock, one team member is required to replicate a painting by using a hundred of 3x3x3 Rubik's cubes. First, teams are given a hundred Rubik's cubes where all the white sides face upward like a blank canvas. Then, teams member must slide each Rubik's cube to match the pattern shown in the example. If teams are stuck on their cube, they may allow the Rubik's cube champion to reset the cube, but it may consume their precious time. Once teams have replicated the painting perfectly, the Rubik's cube champion will hand them their next clue. '''Additional tasks: *In Eger Thermal Bath and Water Park, teams must wear bathing suit to gain access to enter the park and find their next clue at the top of castle there. *In Shoes on the Danube, teams must count the amount of the shoes there which represents the victims of Hungarian Jewish killings in 1944-1945. If they come up with correct answer 120, they will receive their next clue. *In Memento Park, teams must watch 15-minute clip of Life of an Agent film, and wear secret agent costume as a tourist in disguise. They then will receive three photos of their target. Teams must successfully capture the picture of their targets in Statue Park using the knowledge they gain from the film. However, if the targets suspect something, they will run away, and teams must search them again. If they successfully collect the three pictures, they will receive their next clue. *In Ebihal Büfé, teams must find kayak which they use to go to Pit Stop in Lupa Island. Leg 6 (Hungary → Turkey) * Budapest (Budapest Ferenc Liszt International Airport) to Adana, Turkey ''' (Adana Şakirpaşa Airport) * Hacıkırı-Karaisalı (Varda Viaduct) *Adana (Seyhan Dam Lake) *Adana (Love Island) *Adana (Sabancı Central Mosque) * Adana (Oz Asmaalti Kebap Salonu or Gizem Gida Market and Central Park) *Adana (American Bazaar) *Kozan (Kozan Kalesi) In this leg's Fast Forward, teams must walk and grab a clue at the top of a moving train in Varda Viaduct before the train enters the tunnel. After putting the safety gears and equipment, team who attempts the Fast Forward must walk above four cars on the train that is moving for 10 miles per hour. Once they are able to grab the clue from the cluebox before train enters the tunnel, they may claim the Fast Forward and proceed to the Pit Stop. This leg's Roadblock requires one team member to row a boat to Love Island in Seyhan Dam Lake and find the French medal that is used during Cilician campaign between hundreds of similar medals scattered around this tiny island. Once teams find the correct medal, they must bring it to Turkish soldier in exchange for their next clue. This leg's Detour is a choice between Make Your Meat or Boot Up Your Beet. In Make Your Meat, teams need to drive themselves to Oz Asmaalti Kebap Salonu to learn how to make 20 skewers of lamb meat. After being approved, they then must grill 10 of them and duplicate the complete course of Adana kebab serving called serviyon to receive their next clue. In Boot Up Your Beet, teams will learn how to make popular drinking in Adana called Sargam. They must collect ingredients in Gizem Gida Market then they must go to marked stall in Central Park and learn how to serve Sargam. Once teams successfully convince 20 people to taste the drinking, they will receive their next clue. '''Additional tasks *After the Roadblock, teams are required to travel to biggest mosque in Turkey. They must figure out that the clue leads them to Sabancı Central Mosque *In Sabancı Central Mosque, female racers need to cover their head to gain the entrance to the mosque *In American Bazaar, teams must pick up a 4x6 m Turkish rug and figure out how to transport it using their Ford Focus to the Pit Stop, Kozan Kalesi. Leg 7 (Turkey → Georgia) * Adana (Adana Şakirpaşa Airport) to Tbilisi, Georgia (Shota Rustaveli Tbilisi International Airport) *Tbilisi (Sameba Cathedral) *Tbilisi (Museum of Money) *Tbilisi (Dedaena Park) * Tbilisi (House of Khinkali or National Parliamentary Library of Georgia) * Tbilisi (Monument to Characters of Movie Mimino) *Tbilisi (Bridge of Peace) In this leg's Roadblock, one team member will receive a money set consists of ancient coin replicas from Arab dirhems, Colchian tetri, Sasanian dragmas, and Georgian ancient coins. Using the conversion table that is provided, teams must count the total amount of the set of money in Georgian modern currency, lari. Once teams have correctly counted the total amount of money, they will receive their next clue. The Detour of this leg is a choice between Taste or Test. In Taste, teams must taste the national dish of Georgia, called Khinkali, which looks like a dumpling. After they have tasted enough Khinkali, they must correctly identify and pick the ingredients used to make the dish. Once they have correctly identified all the ingredients, the owner of the restaurant will give them their next clue. In Test, teams will receive three passages in Georgian letters, then they must find the matching passages in a 50-page book. Once they have found all passages and mark them, the librarian will give their next clue. In this Speed Bump, Susan & Elissa as one of the characters in the movie Mimino and they may ask the local people around the name of their character. If they are correct, they may continue racing. Additional tasks: *In Dedaena Park, teams must search around the park for Georgian traditional instrument, called panduri. If they find the correct instrument, they will get their next clue. Leg 8 (Georgia → Indonesia) * Tbilisi (Shota Rustaveli Tbilisi International Airport) to Deli Serdang, Indonesia ' (Kualanamu International Airport) * Deli Serdang (Kualanamu Railway Station) to Medan (Medan Main Station) *Medan (Merdeka Field) * Medan Selayang (Kumbang Asam Crocodile Farm) *Medan (Tjong A Fie Mansion) * Medan (Gajah Mada Park or Ucok Durian) *Medan (Muslimin Mosque) *Medan (Cemara Asri Complex) *Tanjung Selamat (Marian Shrine of Annai Velangkanni) In this leg's Fast Forward, teams must make their way to the biggest crocodile conservatory in Southeast Asia. In there, teams will prepare and cut food for the crocodiles which consists of chicken, duck, and prawn. Once they have filled two buckets of crocodiles' food, they must feed the crocodiles by throwing the buckets to one of the ponds. Once they're done, they then must take a picture with a crocodile. They must touch the crocodile's skin to claim the Fast Forward. Once the picture is printed, the name of the Pit Stop will be revealed at the back of the picture. The Detour is a choice between Perfect Pitch or Funky Fruit. In Perfect Pitch, teams will learn to play traditional music instrument named gordang sambilan. After learning to play it, teams must disassemble the instrument, transport it to the stage, assemble it again, then perform it upstage. If they're in harmony, they will receive their next clue. If not, they must disassemble the instrument and learn again. In Funky Fruit, teams will face tropical fruits with distinctive smell, durian. They must cut durians open, and pack 30 boxes of durian flesh. Each box must weigh exactly 500 gram. Once they have packed the boxes, teams must deliver the boxes to three different addresses. When all deliveries have been made, they will receive their next clue. In this Roadblock, one team member is required to ride on the most important transportation in Medan: ''becak. After choosing one of marked ''becaks ''and passengers, teams must hop on the becak and take the passenger to the desired destination. If they can take the passenger to the correct place, they will receive their next clue. '''Additional tasks: *In Merdeka Field, teams must wear a bakiak, a traditional wooden sandals, and participate in bakiak race. One team member will be blindedfolded, while the other team member will navigate their way through the obstacle. Once teams can complete 100 m course under 8 minutes, they will receive their next clue. Leg 9 (Indonesia → Australia) * Medan (Kualanamu International Airport) to Melbourne, Australia (Melbourne Airport) *Port Melbourne (Go Flyboard) *Southbank (Eureka Skydeck) *Melbourne (The Comics Lounge) * Melbourne (Hosier Lane or Federation Square) *Melbourne (Shrine of Remembrance) In this Roadblock, one team member must learn how to ride a flyboard and learn intricate moves in flyboard, including a dolphin dive. Once they have learned the moves and performed them correctly, teams will get their next clue. The Detour is a choice between Mural Picture and Motion Picture. In Mural Picture, teams must go to Hosier Lane and take five selfies in front of five different murals they receive alongside the clue. The murals they get from the clue are zoomed-in so teams need to find the exact murals. In Motion Picture, teams must completely finish drawing the poster of the first feature-film in the world which is set in Melbourne, The Story of the Kelly Gang. Once they have finish it, they will receive their next clue. Additional tasks: *In The Comics Lounge, teams must watch a performance of a stand-up comedian, and they are not allowed to laugh during the 15-minute performance. If they can resist laughing, they will get their next clue. If they laugh, they will receive 15-minute penalty after the show is over. Leg 10 (Australia → Samoa) * Melbourne (Melbourne Airport) to Apia, Samoa ''' (Faleolo International Airport) *Upolu Island (Apolima Uta Village) * Upolu Island to Manono Island *Manono Island (Faleu Manono Church) * Manono Island (Coconut Plantation or Faleu Inland Trail) *Manono Island (Beach in Apai Village) * Manono Island to Apolima Island *Apolima Island (Beach in Apolima Island) *Apolima Island (Apolima Tai Village) The Detour of this leg involves the elements in Samoan legend called Sina and the Eel. The choice is between Watery Top or Muddy Bottom. In Watery Top, after putting safety gear, one team member must climb a coconut tree to pick up some coconuts and throw them down while the other team member catch them. Once they feel they've picked enough coconut, they must crack the coconuts open and pour the coconut water into a tank until the designated line. Then, teams must drink two glasses of coconut water to receive their next clue. In Muddy Bottom, teams must release live eels from glass tank to a nearby muddy pond using their bare hand to reveal mystery word printed at the bottom of the tank. Once teams learn the word "Tuna", which means eel in Samoan, they will receive their next clue. For the Speed Bump, John & Becky must each weave a traditional basket which is made from palm leaves. When the local woman satisfied with team's work, they can continue racing. In this Roadblock, one team member has to snorkel and find a suitcase on the ocean bed which contains puzzle pieces of political districts in Samoa. There will be 20 puzzle pieces on the suitcase, but teams only use 15 pieces. After solving the puzzle, teams must tell the judge and point the location in where they are now. If they're correct, the judge will hand them their next clue. '''Additional tasks *After arriving in Apia, teams must locate marked cars and guides in parking lots. The guide will hand the next clue and also drive teams to Apolima Uta Village to earn their departure time next morning. *In Apolima Uta Village, teams must participate in traditional ceremony called 'ava Ceremony where teams must drink kava, a traditional drink made from root of plant, and watch the performance of local dancers, including a fire knife dance. Teams must spend the night in Apolima Uta Village after the ceremony is over. *Before the Pit Stop, teams need to find the matching lava-lava clothing which is worn by fire knife dancer who performed on the night when teams spend in Apolima Uta Village. If they find the correct lava-lava, they can run to Pit Stop and Phil can check them in. If they're incorrect, they must run back to the beach and search again. Leg 11 (Samoa) * Apolima Island to Savai'i Island *Savai'i Island (Satoalepai Village) *Savai'i Island (Saleaula Village) *Savai'i Island (Lava Field) * Savai'i Island (Aganoa Beach) *Savai'i Island (Canopy Walk) *Savai'i Island (Alofaaga Blowholes) In this leg's Roadblock, one team member must learn the art of making Samoan tattoo. One team member must pick a man and woman, and make Samoan tattoo, called pe'a for male's tattoo and malu for female's tattoo, using a non-permanent ingredients based on the example. Once they have inked the man and woman properly, teams will receive their next clue. The Detour is a choice between Replicate or Decorate. In Replicate, teams must collect stones, dirt, and pig's meat to correctly replicate the Samoan stone oven, called umu. When the umu has been completely replicated, teams will get their next clue. In Decorate, teams must decorate a beach fale, a beach hut in Samoa, according to the picture to receive their next clue. Additional tasks: *In Satoalepai Village, teams must swim to retrieve the clue in a pond with sea turtles, then they must help release the baby sea turtles to the sea to get their next clue. Leg 12 (Samoa → United States) * Apia (Faleolo International Airport) to Albany, New York, United States (Albany International Airport) *Albany (Howe Caverns) *Albany (USS Slater) *Albany (Washington Park) *Albany (Museum of Innovation and Science) *Albany (Albany Walmart Supercenter) *Albany (The Egg) *Albany (New York State US Capitol) In the first Roadblock, one team member must crack a flag semaphore on USS Slater to figure out their next destination: Washington Park. In the second Roadblock, one team member must crack open hundreds Easter eggs to find eleven miniature of things they found on their journey in The Amazing Race then order them according to their respective legs. The items are: metal crafting from leg 1 in Dar Es Salaam, groundnut from leg 2 in Mtwara, metronome from leg 3 in Prague, shepherd's axe from leg 4 in Košice, Rubik's cube from leg 5 in Budapest, Turkish rug from leg 6 in Adana, panduri from leg 7 in Tbilisi, bakiak from leg 8 in Medan, Shrine of Remembrance from leg 9 in Melbourne, fire knife dancer from leg 10 in Apolima Island, and sea turtle from leg 11 in Savai'i Island. Once teams have found all items and arrange them in correct order, they will receive their next clue. Additional tasks: *At the Pit Start, teams are told to go the second most visited natural destination after Niagara Falls in New York State which leads them to the Howe Caverns. *In Howe Caverns, teams must ride a giant zorb ball called H2OGO that rolls down from uphill. Once the ball stops, they must solve a puzzle in 5 minutes. If they can't finish the puzzle in 5 minutes, they must ride it again before they can continue solving it again. *After riding the ball in Howe Caverns, teams are given a model of USS Slater ship to figure out the next clue. *In Washington Park, teams must decorate a small float with tulip as part of Albany Tulip Fest to earn the next clue. *In Museum of Innovation and Science, teams must build a 20-story building using Keva planks. *In Albany Walmart Supermarket, teams must be a cashier and scan all the items from the people who are shopping there until all the queue is clear. Category:Browse